gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Oracle XS
}} |wheeltype = |flags = GTA IV |modelsets = |modelname = oracle (GTA IV) oracle2 (GTA V) |handlingname = ORACLE (GTA IV) ORACLE2 (GTA V) |textlabelname = ORACLE (GTA IV) ORACLE2 (GTA V) |roadspawn = Yes (All games) |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Übermacht Oracle XS (formerly named "Oracle") is a four-door luxury sedan in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It was known as Oracle in GTA IV, as well as GTA V before the Heists Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Oracle is a four-door luxury sedan which inherits the general design and role previously filled by the Sentinel and Washington in the 3D Universe (the HD Universe's Sentinel is redesigned into a 2-door sports coupé, and the Washington is redesigned into a less luxurious executive sedan). However, unlike the Sentinel from the 3D Universe, the Oracle is now a larger luxury sedan, rather than a mid-sized one. The Oracle resembles a cross between the and the , with doors similar to an older . Noticeable differences include its inverted front indicators, a slightly different tail light design, and the lack of BMW's traditional (and trademarked) kidney-shaped grille. In its place is a simplistic rounded rectangular shape resembling that of the , one of the competitors to the BMW 7 Series in the full-size luxury segment. Its roofline is simplified to cut at a right angle instead of flow into the lines of the rear doors. The car's lower portion is comprised of some interesting geometry; its front bumper is designed lower to the ground while its rear bumper sits higher up. Its skirts rise from front to rear in an exaggeration of a similar effect seen on the E90 3 series. A character line cuts in slowly on each skirt moving from front to back, creating a unique design. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Oracle returns in Grand Theft Auto V with the same design, albeit replacing its original rims with "LozSpeed 10" rims seen in Los Santos Customs. When appearing in certain colours, its front side indicators will be replaced with a body-coloured cap. As the game introduced a newer version, it was formerly known as the "first generation" Oracle. It was then officially named Oracle XS after the Heists Update. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Oracle is powered by what sounds like a flat-plane engine, but the engine model remains too un-detailed to identify. It is able to achieve a decent top speed with satisfactory acceleration. Its handling is superb for a car of its size, and it is durable, owing to its luxury construction. The steering is relatively lifeless however, it can feel a little disconnected from the road, primarily due to the excessive weight and width. The soft suspension means that the car is comfortable on all surfaces. Though, abusing the suspension may cause the wheels to lock in. GTA IV Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Oracle XS improves on the normal Oracle with better acceleration. However, it has lackluster acceleration, and average top speed. Handling is average, and it can round corners without many major issues most times. It is very much so an understeer-based car, and oversteer is practically nonexistent. Braking is on the lower end for its class. Crash deformation is good, able to take several head-on hits before failing. Overall, the Oracle is one of the lesser coupes, but because the class is very tightly bound, it is not very far away from the top cars. The engine cover remains the same, however it gains a 3D model underneath with intake and exhaust manifolds, revealing the vehicle has a four-cylinder model, contradicting the engine cover. The engine sound itself is much more aggressive than its GTA IV counterpart, being much louder and with notably rough combustion. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image =OracleXS-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery OracleBeta.jpg|A red Oracle in the beta version of Broker in GTA IV. Oracle-GTA4-advertising.png|Advertisement for the Oracle XS, commonly seen on billboards in Liberty City. OracleXS-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Oracle XS on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. OracleXS-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Oracle XS on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *There is a slightly modified variant of the Oracle that are driven by McReary Crime Family members, intended to be based on the . This variant is painted dark green and comes with front and rear bumper kits, custom skirts and a sport mesh grill, with its badge markings removed. In GTA IV, this variant will retain the color no matter how many times the car is resprayed (They can only change color in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony). *During the mission Taking in the Trash, the Oracles that chase the player have the same body kits found on the Irish Mob variant. It is possible to kill the occupants and take it, but driving too far away from the Trashmaster may result in mission failure. While identical to the Irish Mob ones, this one can be resprayed without going dark green. Oracle-GTA4-modified-front.jpg|Front quarter view of the modified variant driven by the McReary Mob (Rear quarter view). *A unique red variant appears in The Ballad of Gay Tony, in the mission Going Deep (it is the car where Bulgarin and Timur hide behind). If the player is relatively careful not to blow it up during the shootout, it can easily be stolen in the process of completing the mission, but occasionally vanishes, mostly when replaying the mission. Notable Owners *Ray Boccino owns a white Oracle. *Patrick McReary owns an Irish Mob variant, seen in the mission Harboring a Grudge. *Lyle Rivas owns one, and is taken in Easy as Can Be. *Ray Bulgarin *Gerald McReary *Timur *Steve Haines owns a red Oracle. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Can be seen driving in Castle Gardens, or in Middle Park West. *Can sometimes be found in the parking lot across from the Middle Park East Safehouse on Albany Avenue. *Mostly found in Algonquin, near City Hall and The Exchange. *Usually one parked at Franklin Street in Steinway, Dukes. *Irish Mob variants are often seen in Steinway, Dukes. *Ray Boccino drives a pearl-colored Oracle, which can be taken after Pest Control. He is also seen driving it in Meltdown. *An Irish Mob Oracle can be obtained in the mission Taking in the Trash. *Can be found more commonly after game completion. *Seen in the Stubbs' Dirty Laundry side mission First Impressions, next to a Huntley Sport. (The Lost and Damned) *In Going Deep, most of the cars in the parking complex are Oracles, including the unique bright red one. (The Ballad of Gay Tony) *Bulgarin also has a randomly colored Oracle waiting outside his house, in the missions Dropping In and In the Crosshairs. (The Ballad of Gay Tony) *Irish Mob Oracles can be found driving near Ray Bulgarin's house if the player is driving a Schafter. (The Ballad of Gay Tony) ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Not very common but tends to spawn in Davis and Pillbox Hill. May spawn in Rockford Hills and Downtown Vinewood. *Several appear in the mission Hood Safari and will spawn around the city briefly after the mission. *Seen during one of Trevor's rampage, particularly during the one involving the Ballas. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $82,000 after the Heists Update. *Spawns commonly in La Puerta. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *In Grand Theft Auto Online the Oracle XS sells for $8,200 at Los Santos Customs. Trivia General *The Oracle's name could be a reference to the , as Übermacht, based on BMW, manufactures the Oracle. It may also be a slight poke at the Sentinel that it replaces, as sentinel and oracle are both things that deal with observing or watching. *The names of the three Übermacht vehicles might be references to the movie " ". The Oracle is a reference to the computer program that helps humans fight the machines, the Zion ''is a reference to the last human city, and the ''Sentinel is a reference to the machines the humans are at war with. *The default radio stations of the Oracle are: **''GTA IV: The Journey. **EFLC: Self-Actualization FM. **GTA V: East Los FM or Los Santos Rock Radio. ''Grand Theft Auto IV *An Oracle billboard advertisement parodying BMW's advertisement style is seen on billboards around the city, including one in Star Junction. **The Oracle in the billboard adverts does not feature any logo on the bonnet. *The Super Diamond from The Ballad of Gay Tony shares the same rim design as the Oracle. **Coincidentally, BMW, is the parent company of in real life. In fact, during the first stages of designing the , the shell of the was used as a design guide, so in a way the Rolls-Royce Phantom is a larger and more luxurious platform mate to the BMW 7 Series. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In the original version , there is a Benefactor logo on the steering wheel. This is likely a developer oversight or a result of reused interior assets. See Also *Oracle - Modern successor. Navigation }}de:Oracle (IV) es:Oracle fr:Oracle pl:Oracle sv:Oracle Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Übermacht Category:Vehicles with multiple generations Category:Sedans Category:Coupes Vehicle Class